The Prophecy of Dawnrose
by Rebecca.Jane.Malfoy
Summary: Dawnrose has a prophecy sent by StarClan. "The burning fire will destroy the Clan but only the rose rising from the dawn can stop it." Will Dawnrose stop the 'burning fire? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

MISTCLAN ALLEGIANCES

Leader - Emberstar - ginger she-cat

Deputy - Stormclaw - gray tom

Medicine Cat - Moonbreeze

Medicine Cat Apprentice - Birdfeather

Warriors -

Whitetail - White she-cat

APPRENTICE, Hailpaw

Sorrelpelt - Tortoiseshell she-cat

Dustclaw - Brown tom

Shademoon - Black she-cat

Blackfur - Black tom

APPRENTICE, Sootpaw

Swiftclaw - Pale gray tom

APPRENTICE, Skypaw

Lichenfur - Gray she-cat

Darkshadow - Dary gray tom

Summerleaf - Ginger she-cat

Sunstripe - Ginger tom

Flamefur - Orange tom

Queens-

Fallenpetal - Silver-blue she-cat (Nursing Stormclaw's kits)

Riversun - Blue-gray she-cat (Nursing Darkshadow's kits)

Apprentices-

Birdfeather - Jet-black she-cat (Apprentice to the medicine cat)

Hailpaw - Silver she-cat (Apprentice to Whitetail)

Sootpaw - Dark gray tom (Apprentice to Blackfur)

Skypaw - Silver she-cat (Apprentice to Swiftclaw)

Kits-

Dawnkit - Silver tabby she-cat

Cinderkit - Gray-silver she-cat

Bluekit - Blue-gray-silver she-cat

Lakekit - Blue she-cat

Featherkit - Gray she-cat

Shadowkit - Dark gray tom

Blackkit - Black tom

Elders -

Leafsong - Light brown she-cat

Coalfur - Dark gray tom

Browntail - Brown tom

CHAPTER 1

Dawnkit squirmed and mewled by her mother, Fallenpetal's belly. Another lump was beside her. _Bluekit!_ Dawnkit thought to herself. Another lump of fur was on her other side. _Cinderkit?_ She wondered. Dawnkit had been only a day old. She could feel that Bluekit and Cinderkit had already opened their eyes. A tiny paw prodded Dawnkit's side and another one prodded Dawnkit's tail. "Wake up, Dawnkit. Fallenpetal won't let us out until you've opened your eyes," A voice squeaked. Dawnkit mewled in protest sleepily.

The next morning, Dawnkit decided to open her eyes. She stretched her eyelids and blinked at the light shining on the nursery floor. A furry lump was resting on her. Dawnkit wriggled away to see that it was just Cinderkit. "Yay! You've opened your eyes!" Bluekit mewed happily. Dawnkit turned around to find Bluekit. Her eyes were bright blue. _I wonder what color my eyes are._ Dawnkit thought. "Come on, Cinderkit. Wake up!" Bluekit prodded their sister with a silver-gray-blue paw.

Dawnkit glanced at herself. She was a silver tabby with the tiniest hint of blue along her fur. She looked up at their mother. Fallenpetal was a beautiful silver-blue she-cat. Dawnkit was amazed by her mother's beauty. "Dawnkit? Stop daydreaming and come with us to visit the camp!" Cinderkit's voice broke into her thoughts. She turned around and began following her sisters, her short legs uneasy.

"Dawnkit? Bluekit? Cinderkit? Where do you think you are going?" A voice asked behind them. The three sisters turned around to see their mother. "Dawnkit! You've opened your eyes!" Fallenpetal looked relieved. "We're going to visit the camp!" Dawnkit told her mother excitedly. "Well be careful and don't bother any elders or warriors." "We won't!" The three raced out of the nursery. Dawnkit's tail twitched in excitement.

"Look! This must be in fresh-kill pile!" Cinderkit pointed with her tail at a pile of rabbits, mice, thrush... "Cool!" Bluekit scampered forward, almost bumping into a nearby warrior placing his squirrel on the pile. "Hey! You must be Fallenpetal's kits!" The warrior turned to them. "Yup we are! I'm Dawnkit, this is Cinderkit and that is Bluekit!" Dawnkit told the ginger warrior. "Well I'm Flamefur. Are you looking for Stormclaw?" He asked.

"Yes we are. Is he here right now?" Bluekit asked, her fluffy fur standing up. "Yes he is. I'll take you to him, come on." Flamefur led the way into a huge den. "Stormclaw?" He mewed into the shadows. A large gray tom and a ginger she-cat were mewing to each other. The large tom looked up and a glimmer of happiness and surprise entered his eyes.

"Dawnkit! Bluekit! Cinderkit!" He mewed. Emberstar glanced at the kits with a gleam of amusement in her eyes. "Hello there. You must all be Fallepetal's kits." She mewed warmly at them. "I'll discuss it with you later, Emberstar." Stormclaw mewed. Emberstar nodded and Stormclaw, Flamefur and the kits.

Flamefur padded towards a ginger she-cat and the two touched muzzles, purring. Stormclaw padded with his kits back to the nursery. Fallenpetal glanced up from eating a mouse. "Hello, Stormclaw." Fallenpetal purred, her tail curling their kits towards her. "How was the patrol?" She mewed. But that was all Dawnkit heard befoe she nodded off sleepily.

**END OF CHAPTER 1! Please review and comment if you think it's a good story! Thanks! ~Bluefeather**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"I name you, Dawnpaw! Summerleaf will be your mentor." Emberstar announced. Bluepaw, already named an apprentice, along with Cinderpaw, were standing beside their mentors. Bluepaw was going to be mentored by Shademoon and Cinderpaw was going to be mentroed by Darkshadow. Dawnpaw licked Emberstar's shoulder respectfully and touched noses with Summerleaf. "The Clan meeting is finished." Emberstar jumped from the High Rock and went to organize hunting parties and patrols with Stormclaw, whose eyes were full of pride. Fallenpetal stood by Stormclaw, their tails interwined.

"What will we do today? Hunting?" Dawnpaw asked. "No." Summerleaf shook her head. "Patrols?" "Nope." "Battle training?" "Yup! Come on, let's get to the sandy hollow for training." Summerleaf led the way to a sandy hollow. "Are Bluepaw and Cinderpaw coming?" Dawnpaw asked, unable to keep her tail still. "From what I've heard, Bluepaw is going hunting and Cinderpaw is going on a patrol." Summerleaf answered.

"Okay, so now I'll teach you the basics and then I'll attack you. You need to try to use the skills I am going to teach you," Summerleaf instructed. "Copy me." Summerleaf crouched on the forest floor, baring her teeth in a snarl. Dawnpaw mirrored her image. Summerleaf was impressed, the silver apprentice actually looked fierce.

Summerleaf launched herself at a leaf, hissing. Dawnpaw followed the way her mentor did it, skidding on a leaf. "Sink your claws on the leaf and the ground. That way, you'll sink your claws into an enemy when in a battle." Summerleaf mewed, her claws half into the leaf and half into the ground. She sheathed her claws. Dawnpaw nodded. "Like this?" Dawnpaw sprang at a leaf, digging her claws into the leaf and ground. "Good try. Push on your hind legs so you will jump farther." Summerleaf nodded approvingly.

After sunhigh, Summerleaf and Dawnpaw returned. As Dawnpaw settled down to share a rabbit with Bluepaw and Cinderpaw, another apprentice caught her eye. He was a dark gray tom, his eyes were blue but with a tiny hint of silver. Dawnpaw couldn't help but stare at the tom, a strange feeling crawling along her spine.

"Dawnpaw? Dawnpaw!" Cinderpaw prodded Dawnpaw. "What are you staring at?" "Who is that tom apprentice?" Dawnpaw mewed. She hadn't really gotten to known all the cats in the Clan. "That's Moonpaw. I'm his mentor." Flamefur appeared. "His father is Moonclaw but his mother, Skyfeather, died shortly after birth. He has been an apprentice for a moon. He is a very quiet tom but an excellent fighter and hunter. He caught what you're all sharing right now." Flamefur explained.

"Poor cat." Bluepaw mewed sympathetically. Dawnpaw nodded too, looking back at Moonpaw. He was staring right at her, with something in his eyes that she couldn't read. Dawnpaw turned away quickly, her pelt flushed with embarrassment. Cinderpaw began to talk with Bluepaw about training while Dawnpaw glanced quickly back at Moonpaw.

He was eating a mouse, but he wasn't looking at Dawnpaw. He had his eyes fixed on Moonclaw. Dawnpaw turned back to her sisters and she joined in the discussion but she was absent-minded. After the meal, Dawnpaw padded back to Summerleaf. "Now we're going to change all the beddings in the nursery, warriors den, apprentices den, medicine den, Emberstar's den and the elders den. I'll go clear out all the dirty bedding. You can ask Moonbreeze for some clean moss," Summerleaf told her apprentice.

"Okay. I'll see you in the nursery then," Dawnpaw walked to the medicine den to get moss. "Can I have some moss?" She asked. Moonbreeze turned around, a distant look in her eyes. "Dawnpaw! 'The burning fire will destroy the Clan but only the rose rising from the dawn can stop it'! Beware of Burningpaw, Dawnpaw..." Moonbreeze trailed off and she snapped back to reality. "What was it that you wanted? Moss? Right over here." Moonbreeze turned to a pile of moss. Dawnpaw nodded, mystified by what Moonbreeze said.

_Burningpaw?_ She thought silently to herself as she picked up moss from the pile. Burningpaw was one of Summerleaf and Flamefur's kits. Honeypaw was their other kit. _What does Moonbreeze mean by the rose rising from the dawn? Did she mistake me for someone else?_ Dawnpaw wondered. Dawnpaw grasped moss between her jaws and went to the nursery.

**END OF CHAPTER 2! PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW IT IF YOU LIKE IT! THANKS! ~Bluefeather**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Dawnpaw had been an apprentice for two moons. The whole of MistClan were recovering from a battle caused by TreeClan. Moonpaw was badly shaken, as Moonclaw had died when he tried to save his son. Nowadays, Dawnpaw sometimes talked to him and comforted him. Moonpaw would appreciate her attempts to be friendly but he wouldn't say much, just hang his head in grief.

Dawnpaw had a claw swipe on her under side, Bluepaw had a wounded paw and Cinderpaw had a nick in her ear. They were all healing well. Dawnpaw got less and less painful and was able to successfully hunt and battle train. Bluepaw's wounded paw got better and better, just about two weeks after the battle, she was almost back to normal. Cinderpaw, on the other hand, will have a small scar, but she was really proud of it.

On a summer morning, Dawnpaw walked outside to meet up with Summerleaf. "What will we do today?" "Border patrol. Stormclaw said to make sure not a single whisker of TreeClan scent was over the border." Summerleaf mewed, humor in her eyes. Dawnpaw followed Summerleaf, Moonpaw, Flamefur, Shademoon and Darkshadow for the patrol.

"Dawnpaw, you and Moonpaw check the StreamClan border. Flamefur and I will check the TreeClan border and Shademoon and Darkshadow will see to the RavenClan border. Meet back here." Summerleaf instructed. Dawnpaw and Moonpaw padded together. When their pelts brushed together, they jumped apart, embarrassed. "So...I'll check this side and you check that side?" Moonpaw pointed with his tail. Dawnpaw nodded. A shiver-like feeling went through her spine as they brushed pelts again, accidentally.

"All clear. How about yours?" Dawnpaw called. No one answered. "Moonpaw?" Dawnpaw walked closer to the StreamClan border. Suddenly, a shape sprang at her. Dawnpaw prepared to scream for help but it was just Moonpaw, his eyes glimmering with amusement as he pinned his denmate down. "Hey!" Dawnpaw mewed, bolting away, laughing. "I thought you were an enemy warrior!"

"Ha! And you said your senses were better than mine!" Moonpaw mewed teasingly but a hint of amusement was still in his eyes. Dawnpaw crouched, baring her teeth in a mock snarl. She sprang at Moonpaw, claws sheathed. Moonpaw ducked easily as Dawnpaw almost flew over the border. Growling mockingly, she leapt at Moonpaw, missing him again by a whisker.

"Hey, no fair! You're older than me!" Dawnpaw complained. Moonpaw jumped at her, giving her barely any time to think. "Got you!" Moonpaw mewed triumphly. "Nevermind, let's go back now." The two apprentices padded back, unaware that their tails twined together.

"The borders are all set," Moonpaw reported, un-twining their tails. "TreeClan borders are okay. Just a few dirfts of their scent on our territory." Flamefur reported. "No signs of danger from the RavenClan border." Shademoon mewed.

"Good. Dawnpaw and Moonpaw, come with us for some training." Flamefur mewed at the two apprentices. Dawnpaw and Moonpaw both nodded. "We'll hunt for a while before battle training." Summerleaf told them. Dawnpaw crouched, spotting a rabbit munching on a leaf. She pounced but the rabbit was too quick, dashing away at the last possible heartbeat.

"Mouse dung!" Dawnpaw cursed, watching the rabbit running into RavenClan territory. "Don't worry, Dawnpaw." Summerleaf assured her. Dawnpaw nodded, seeing a vole. Moonpaw caught it before she could leap. "Good catch." Flamefur praised. Dawnpaw finally saw a mouse. She sprang at it, using her claws to send it into the air and back onto the ground. She killed it with a quite bite on it's neck.

"That was a nice catch," Moonpaw mumbled, his vole in his mouth. "Thanks." Dawnpaw turned to look at Moonpaw. She saw an emotion in his eyes mirrored in hers. As Dawnpaw and Moonpaw went for battle training, they can't help but stare at each other with the exact same emotion until Dawnpaw turned away, her pelt hot with embarrassment. She felt a tingling feeling along her spine as Moonpaw's eyes burned into her pelt.

_Am I falling in love?_ Dawnpaw asked herself as they arrived at the training hollow. The apprentices put their prey beside a tree and padded to their mentors. "Okay, attack each other." Flamefur mewed. Moonpaw leapt at Dawnpaw, who dodged away quickly, baring her teeth in a snarl. Moonpaw hissed and aimed for Dawnpaw's shoulders. Dawnpaw ducked but Moonpaw grasped her scruff in his mouth.

"Good fight!" Summerleaf prasied as Moonpaw let go off Dawnpaw, amusement dancing in his eyes at the dusty silver apprentice. Dawnpaw shook the dust off her pelt as they continued training.

"Dawnpaw...you look...different." Bluepaw commented as she, Dawnpaw and Cinderpaw shared a squirrel. "Different? What do you mean?" Dawnpaw asked. "Your eyes...look moony," Cinderpaw observed. "Moony? I don't get it." Dawnpaw wondered aloud. _Why would I moon over anyone? I'm only an apprentice, becoming a warrior after another 3 moons. _Dawnpaw thought.

"Who is it? Burningpaw?" Bluepaw guessed. _Burningpaw?_ Dawnpaw thought. _Why in StarClan would I moon over that arrogant furball?_ "I don't moon over anyone!" Dawnpaw hedged, unable to keep her pelt from burning. Cinderpaw smiled, a curious but determined look in her eyes.

**END OF CHAPTER 3! Please rate it and review it if you like/love it! New chapters will be posted daily! Thanks! ~Bluefeather**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Dawnpaw had trained for about 5 moons. On a cool leaf-fall day, Cinderpaw dashed to her sister, a look of surprise and happiness in her eyes. "Guess what? We are having our assessment! Right now!" "That's great! Come on, let's go!" Dawnpaw ran with her sister to their mentors. Moonpaw, now Moonheart, had been a warrior for a moon now. Their relationship had grown closer and closer and more cats are starting to notice. Bluepaw spent some of the time mooning over Shadowpaw, now Shadowstorm and Cinderpaw couldn't keep Blackpelt out of her mind Hailpaw, now Hailsun, is now closer to Sootpelt (formerly known as Sootpaw) and Skypaw, now Skycloud is keeping her eyes on Burningfur (formerly known as Burningpaw).

Summerleaf, Shademoon and Darkshadow waited at the training hollow with Bluepaw. "You will all go separate ways. Bluepaw will go in the direction of TreeClan, Cinderpaw will go in the direction of StreamClan and Dawnpaw will go in the direction of RavenClan. We will keep a careful watch on you all. Bring back as much prey as you can. We will all be waiting for you back at camp." Darkshadow mewed at all of them. Bluepaw dashed off towards TreeClan. Cinderpaw padded towards StreamClan and Dawnpaw started heading for RavenClan.

Dawnpaw crouched as she saw a squirrel munching on a nut on a tree. She crept forward and sprang. The squirrel had no time to move. Dawnpaw killed it quickly and cleanly with a quick nip on the neck. Burying her first prey, Dawnpaw glanced around, spying a mouse hiding behind ferns. She jumped but the mouse raced away. "Mouse dung!" She cursed under her breath as she looked around for her next prey.

By sunset, she had brought back two squirrels, three mice and a rabbit. "There you are!" Summerleaf padded to her apprentice. "Good job. We will have your ceremonies right after we all eat." With a happy heart, Dawnpaw padded over to Moonheart who sat by a tasty rabbit, waiting for her. Cinderpaw and Blackpelt were sharing tongues and Bluepaw and Shadowstorm were sharing a vole.

"Mmm...This rabbit looks delicious." Dawnpaw commented, her mouth watering. "You can have the first bite, Dawnpaw." Moonheart offered. "Thanks, Moonheart." Dawnpaw took a bite, savoring it. Moonheart took a bite and Dawnpaw took another. When they finished sharing the rabbit, they shared tongues.

"I heard that you will be made a warrior today." Moonheart commented. "Yup. I wonder what my name will be." A flash went through Dawnpaw as she remembered the prophecy. 'The burning fire will destroy the Clan but only the rose rising from the dawn can stop it'. _Will my warrior name be Dawn_rose_? _Dawnpaw wondered. The burning fire was easily Burningfur, the most arrogant warrior in the history of the Clans. Dawnpaw remembered that Burningfur had always wanted to be deputy and then leader, ever since he was a kit.

When they play-fought, he always called himself 'Burningstar' and showed off to the other kits. Dawnpaw pushed the image out of her mind and concentrated on grooming Moonheart.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their prey gather beneath the High Rock for a Clan meeting!" Emberstar's yowl filled the clearing. Dawnpaw sat with Bluepaw and Cinderpaw, their eyes shining. Stormclaw and Fallenpetal sat together, Dawnpaw knew they will be the first ones to call them all by their new names.

"Summerleaf, is Dawnpaw ready to become a warrior?" Emberstar asked. "Yes she is." "Shademoon, is Bluepaw ready to become a warrior?" "Yes she is." "And Darkshadow, is Cinderpaw ready to become a warrior?" "Never surer."

"Bluepaw, step forward." Emberstar mewed. The blue-silver-gray apprentice stepped forward. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" "I do." "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Bluepaw, from this moment and onwards, you will be called Bluesnow. StarClan honors your bravery and determination and we welcome you as a full warrior to MistClan." Bluesnow licked her leader's shoulder and went to stand with Shadowstorm, their tails twined. Bluesnow had been once injured by a monster, wrenching her shoulder, but determination kept her going. She hunted even when she was very weak. She was a warrior that will never give up.

"Cinderpaw, step forward." Emberstar turned to the next apprentice. Cinderpaw stepped forward. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" "I do." "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Cinderpaw, from this moment and onwards you will be called Cindershade. StarClan honors your loyalty and helpfulness and we welcome you as a full warrior to MistClan." Cindershade licked Emberstar's shoulder and went to stand with Blackpelt.

"Dawnpaw, step forward." Emberstar turned to the last apprentice. Dawnpaw stepped forward. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" "I do." "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Dawnpaw, from this moment and onwards, you will be known as Dawnrose. StarClan honors your wisdom and your patience and we welcome you as a full warrior to MistClan." After Dawnrose licked Emberstar's shoulder, cheers erupted through the Clan.

"Bluesnow! Cindershade! Dawnrose! Bluesnow! Cindershade! Dawnrose!" The Clan cheered, especially Moonheart, Shadowstorm, Blackpelt, Stormclaw and Fallenpetal. _I'm a warrior!_ Dawnrose thought to herself. She won't ever forget this moment in her life.

**END OF CHAPTER 4! Please rate and review it if you like/love it! There will possibly be a sequel to this story, just so you all know and maybe even a third book. Thanks for reading! New chapters will be posted daily! ~Bluefeather **


	5. Chapter 5

UPDATED ALLEGIANCES

Leader - Emberstar - ginger she-cat

Deputy - Stormclaw - gray tom

Medicine Cat - Moonbreeze - silver she-cat

Medicine Cat Apprentice - Birdfeather

Warriors -

Whitetail - White she-cat

Sorrelpelt - Tortoiseshell she-cat

Dustclaw - Brown tom

Shademoon - Black she-cat

Hailsun - Silver she-cat

Blackfur - Black tom

Swiftclaw - Pale gray tom

Lichenfur - Gray she-cat

Darkshadow - Dary gray tom

Summerleaf - Ginger she-cat

Sunstripe - Ginger tom

Flamefur - Orange tom

Skycloud - Silver she-cat

Sootpelt - Dark gray tom

Fallenpetal - Silver-blue she-cat

Riversun - Blue-gray she-cat

Shadowstorm - Dark gray tom

Blackpelt - Black tom

Moonheart - Dark gray tom

Queens-

Dawnrose - Silver tabby she-cat (Expecting Moonheart's kits)

Cindershade - Gray-silver she-cat (Expecting Blackpelt's kits)

Bluesnow - Blue-gray-silver she-cat (Expecting Shadowstorm's kits)

Apprentices-

Birdfeather - Jet-black she-cat (Apprentice to the medicine cat)

Lakepaw - Blue she-cat

Featherpaw - Gray she-cat

Kits-

None

Elders -

Leafsong - Light brown she-cat

Coalfur - Dark gray tom

Browntail - Brown tom

CHAPTER 5

Dawnrose drowsily awoke to the smell of rabbit. A rabbit was placed in front of her nest, with Moonheart's scent on it. She was two moons pregnant, due in less than a week. Cindershade and Bluesnow were too. But Cindershade was due in about a week and Bluesnow was due in a about a day. Cindershade was still sleeping but Bluesnow was finishing off a thrush.

Dawnrose bit hungrily into the rabbit. It was leaf-bare and Emberstar ordered that only the queens and elders can have full prey for their meals. Dawnrose finished the rabbit in a few famished gulps. Moonbreeze, close to becoming an elder, had visited the queens every day, dropping off borage. A look in her eyes told Dawnrose that the prophecy was still in her head.

Moonbreeze padded with Birdfeather into the nursery. Bluesnow started kitting and Birdfeather had rushed back into the medicine den for more herbs while Moonbreeze told Bluesnow what to do. Shadowstorm had gone on the patrol, he was the first cat back at sunhigh when news traveled through the Clan.

"Two toms and a she-cat!" Birdfeather announced to him as Shadowstorm bursted through the entrance of the camp. The she-kit was snowy white with a hint of silver. One of the toms was dark gray like Shadowstorm and the other tom was silver. Pretty soon, the names were decided. The she-kit was named Snowkit, the dark gray tom was named Darkkit and the last tom was named Graykit.

Bluesnow and Shadowstorm stood proudly by their kits as cats visited them. Dawnrose purred when she saw Moonheart. He congratulated the new queen and her mate and then padded to Dawnrose. "How are the kits?" He asked. "Moonbreeze said they will be due in less than a week. I wonder how many kits we will have and what they will look like." "I'm sure they will be as beautiful as their mother." "And as handsome as their father." Dawnrose added.

"Moonheart! Hunting patrol!" Stormclaw called. "I'll see you later. I'll bring you the tastiest rabbit I can find." "See you." Dawnrose mewed as her mate vanished into the clearing. Shadowstorm left too, being called for training Featherpaw. Cindershade and Blackpelt talked for some time before Blackpelt went on the sunhigh patrol.

"They are very cute. Especially Snowkit." Cindershade commented. "I think they all have the fine markings of a warrior." Dawnrose mewed to her sister. "Thanks, guys." Bluesnow mewed sleepily. Cindershade and Dawnrose turned back to their nests. Cindershade went to sleep as well as Bluesnow. Birdfeather padded to Dawnrose.

"Moonbreeze told me your prophecy. I have another one for you, after the first. _'The rose rising from dawn, will join together with a moon with a loving heart and they will together, save all the Clans in the forest.' _Birdfeather told Dawnrose. _I know that I am the rose rising from dawn. And I think that Moonheart is the moon with a loving heart but how will we save the Clans?_ Dawnrose wondered as Birdfeather padded away.

**END OF CHAPTER 5! Please rate and review it if you like or love it. New chapters will be posted daily! There WILL be a sequel to this story. It will be called 'The Destiny of Dawnrose and Moonheart'. Oh and Ravenshine_123, I've agreed to let Moonheart and Dawnrose be mates, as seen in the last few chappies and this one. Thanks for reading! ~Bluefeather :D**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Dawnrose breathed deeply. She was kitting and Birdfeather and Moonbreeze were at her side, helping her. Moonheart stood outside of the nursery. Dawnrose could hear his paws pacing around and around. "Here comes the first one." Moonbreeze mewed. A tiny silver bundle slipped into the nest. "A she-cat! The next one is coming. Keep on breathing, Dawnrose." Birdfeather mewed. Another bundle slipped into the nest. "A tom!" Moonbreeze mewed. "One more to go!" A last gray bundle slipped into the nest and Dawnrose collapsed, her kits suckling milk. "Another she-cat! Well done, Dawnrose." Birdfeather told her.

"Come on in, Moonheart! You have two she-cats and a tom!" Cindershade called. Just as the last words slipped out of her mouth, Moonheart was at his mate's side. "They're beautiful..." Moonheart mewed. "Should we name this one Silverkit?" Dawnrose nudged the first she-cat. "Of course. And how about Nightkit for this one?" He touched the second she-cat gently with his tail. "Absolutely and maybe Thistlekit for this one?" Dawnrose suggested for the tom, his fur was sticking up all over his fluffy coat.

"Moonheart...Nevermind." Darkshadow, the new deputy mewed. Then he nodded at Moonheart and padded away. Emberstar died of a fox attack two days ago. Stormstar was the leader now and Darkshadow was the deputy. Fallenpetal and Riversun were proud of their mates; the two she-cats had also grown closer to each other. But grief and sorrow was also in the Clan.

The news of the new arrival of Dawnrose's kits cheered the Clan up. Moonbreeze left Dawnrose with some borage before walking with Birdfeather to the medicine den. Moonheart and Dawnrose were visited by many of the cats. There was a Gathering that night. Fallenpetal, Sorrelpelt and Summerleaf guarded the kits, elders and Cindershade. Dawnrose and Bluesnow went to the Gathering.

Stormstar sat on one of the four stones in the Gathering place. StreamClan had already arrived with Pebblestar and Greenflower (Deputy). TreeClan arrived too, with Smokestar and Fangclaw (Deputy). Finally, RavenClan arrived with Windstar and Blackshadow (Deputy). "Let the Gathering begin!" Pebblestar yowled.

"We welcome three new warriors, Redflight, Summerbird and Snowstorm. We have now one new apprentice, Sparrowpaw. Prey is running well in our territory so far. Our new queen, Shrewfur, has given birth to four healthy kits." Pebblestar mewed. After the cheering died away, Stormstar took her place.

"Our leader Emberstar has died from a fox attack. A few other cats were wounded but we are still strong enough to fight off any other Clans." Stormstar began. Yowls of agreement echoed through MistClan.

"We have three new warriors, Cindershade, Bluesnow and Dawnrose. Bluesnow and Dawnrose have given birth to a total of six kits. Though it is leaf-bare, the prey is running well in our territory." Stormstar stepped back, Smokestar taking his place. He began speaking after the cheering died away.

"We have one new warrior, Kestrelpelt. Our medicine cat, Jayheart, has retired to the elders den. She has served us for many moons and we wish her a peaceful life in the elders den." Smokestar began.

"Prey is even better now that we have more territory." Smokestar gave the bristling RavenClan leader an arrogant look and continued. "Lightpaw will now work alongside Sagefur as a medicine cat." After the cheering stopped, Windstar began speaking.

"We welcome two new warriors and three new apprentices, Windsong, Emberbreeze, Mousefur, Dustpaw, Shinepaw and Flightpaw." Windstar began. Cheers erupted through the air but TreeClan stayed silent, glowering at Windstar.

"Even though we have lost useless territory, we remain as strong as ever and will fight off any Clan cat on our territory unless they have a reason." With a final hiss at Smokestar, Windstar turned away and the Gathering broke up.

MistClan returned to it's camp. Cindershade had given birth to just one kit, a gray tom. Blackpelt and Cindershade named the kit Rainkit and some of the Clan promised to visit the next day while most of the Clan visited the new couple and their kit.

As Dawnrose curled up with her kits, she again thought of the prophecies. _How can I and Moonheart save the Clans? We aren't Clan leaders or anything. But how can **I** stop Burningfur? _The questions repeated themselves over and over again until Dawnrose went to sleep.

**END OF CHAPTER 6! It's a kinda short chappie. Ideas will be appreciated and if ANYONE can find out a way of how Burningfur will get killed by Dawnrose, please tell me. If I think your idea is SUPER AWESOME, then I will use it. Please review and rate this story if you like/love it! New chapters will be posted daily! Thanks! ~Bluefeather**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

"Sit straight!" Dawnrose mewed at her kits, who were play-fighting with one another. Bluesnow's three kits were having their ceremonies. Dawnrose and Moonheart's kits will have their ceremonies a few days after Bluesnow's. Stormstar sat at the High Rock, eyes shining at his grandchildren. Snowkit, Darkkit and Graykit sat by the High Rock, their pelts gleaming after being washed for hours by Bluesnow and Shadowstorm. Rainkit was also going to be made an apprentice together with Dawnrose's kits.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their prey gather beneath the High Rock for a Clan meeting!" Stormstar yowled. Cats gathered together beneath the High Rock, letting the warm sunshine splash on their pelts. It was thankfully green-leaf, when the prey was the fullest. Bluesnow's litter gazed up at their grandfather as he began to speak.

"Snowkit, Darkkit and Graykit. Come forward." Stormstar mewed. "These kits will be known as Snowpaw, Darkpaw and Graypaw. Sorrelpelt, you will mentor Snowpaw. Featherflower, you will mentor Darkpaw and Blackfur, you will mentor Graypaw. Pass all your skills down to your apprentices and teach them well." Stormstar mewed.

"Snowpaw! Darkpaw! Graypaw!" Cheers exploded through the air. After congratulating the new apprentices, the cats went back to their duties and Darkshadow went to find warriors for a sunhigh patrol. Dawnrose padded back with her kits into the nursery with Cindershade. She and Cindershade shared a chaffinch and Cindershade went to sleep.

Dawnrose padded to Birdfeather's den. Moonbreeze had moved into the elders den as she was getting old. "Birdfeather? I need to know more about my prophecy." She mewed. Birdfeather, concetrating on herbs, turned and looked at her.

"Burningfur wants nothing but to overthrow your father, Dawnrose. Darkshadow will become leader then and Burningfur is a popular choice for the next deputy." Birdfeather told her gravely as she separated some dried berries from the fresh ones.

"What can I do?" Dawnrose asked, sitting down and curling her tail over her silver paws.

"Kill him." Birdfeather mewed.

"What? Kill Burningfur? How can I? He is the best fighter in all of MistClan!" Dawnrose's voice rasied a few octaves.

"Be quiet! I had a dream from StarClan. Burningfur will try and kill Stormstar when Bluesnow's kits become warriors. Stormstar would go hunting and Burningfur will follow him. Then, when Burningfur strikes, I saw a light. There was a rose beside the dawn, it's thorns like the sharpest claws. It gathered around Burningfur and he was no more." Birdfeather told Dawnrose.

"Okay. I will wait until Bluesnow's kits' warrior ceremony. But I'm not a very good fighter!" Dawnrose mewed, her tail twitching nervously.

"Tell Moonheart. Remember your second prophecy? A part of it has to do with this." Birdfeather mewed. "Now, off you go. I'm very busy here."

"I'll see you later." Dawnrose mewed over her shoulder. She padded absently into the forest, almost bumping into a tree. Moonheart, who had been hunting, met up with her.

"Moonheart, there's something I need to talk to you about." Dawnrose mewed. "No cat can hear this except for you." The two cats padded to a spot.

"What is it, Dawnrose?" Moonheart asked.

"I have a prophecy from StarClan. _'The burning fire will destroy the Clan but only the rose rising from the dawn can stop it._' Moonbreeze told me this when I was just an apprentice. Birdfeather recently told me another prophecy which includes you." Dawnrose began. "_The rose rising from dawn, will join together with a moon with a loving heart and they will together, save all the Clans in the forest._"

"I know the second prophecy has something to do with us but the first prophecy only includes you." Moonheart mewed, stunned that he was part of a prophecy.

"Birdfeather told me something about it. When my father has given Bluesnow's kits their warrior names, he will go hunting but Burningfur will go and try to kill him. Burningfur is the burning fire in my prophecy. Birdfeather told me that the best way is for me to try and kill him." Dawnrose mewed. Moonheart's jaw dropped when he heard that his leader might die.

"But I can't fight him alone. That's why Birdfeather told me to find you. Together, I'm sure we can defeat him." Dawnrose mewed, twining their tails together.

"Of course we can. I won't let our leader, and your father, die. When it is time, I'll go and lead a border patrol. That way, more cats will know that Burningfur has an evil heart for leadership." Moonheart promised.

"That's a wonderful idea. I'd better get back to our kits now. They'd be wondering where I am." Dawnrose mewed. Moonheart nodded and watched with a determined look as Dawnrose padded back to camp.

**END OF CHAPTER 7! Please review/rate it if you think it's a good story. I'll kind of go along with Warrior_Catz's idea of an enemy invasion but for the death of Burningfur, all the details for his death are up there. And I'll leave you all on a cliff-hanger in about a few more chapters later at around Burningfur's death. :D Thanks for reading! ~Bluefeather**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

"Silverpaw, your mentor will be Hailsun. Nightpaw, your mentor will be Rivesun and Thistlepaw, your mentor will be Flamefur. Rainpaw, your mentor will be Dustclaw. Teach them well." Stormstar mewed. Cheers erupted through the air.

"Silverpaw! Nightpaw! Thistlepaw! Silverpaw! Nightpaw! Thistlepaw!" The cats all cheered, especially Dawnrose and Moonheart. It was a few days after Dawnrose had told Moonheart about the prophecy and Moonheart had kept a careful watch on Stormstar and Burningfur ever since. Burningfur had only grunted as he had always did, when an apprentice had been welcomed into the Clan.

Skycloud had moved into the nursery with Burningfur's kits. Dawnrose was very sure that Burningfur will be shrieking his kits' names when they become apprentices, and later, warriors. Dawnrose's neck fur bristled a bit at the thought of Burningfur laying a claw on her father. Moonheart placed his tail over her neck soothingly as they went on a hunting patrol.

The hunting patrol included Dawnrose, Moonheart, Darkshadow, Snowpaw, Sorrelpelt, Lichenfur and Swiftclaw. Dawnrose immediately crouched as she saw a rabbit. But as Dawnrose leapt, an image filled her mind, causing her to stumble onto the spot the rabbit had been on just a few heatbeats ago.

The image was one of Burningfur. He was with two strange other cats, crouching by the body of Stormstar. They smelled of TreeClan. _It's Hedgeclaw and Snakestrike!_Dawnrose thought. The picture vanished and Dawnrose was back to reality.

"Dawnrose? Dawnrose!" Moonheart was prodding his mate with a paw.

"What? Oh, oops." Dawnrose mewed as she got to her paws, once again realizing that she had lost the rabbit.

"No worries. Lichenfur caught it before it escaped. What happened?" Moonheart asked, confusion flashing in his eyes.

"I'll tell you later." Dawnrose whispered as they followed the rest of the patrol. "Don't worry, I'll be okay."

The hunting patrol was back before sunhigh with two rabbits, a squirrel and five mice. As Dawnrose and Moonheart shared a squirrel, she began telling him about what she saw.

"I think Burningfur has made friends wtih Hedgeclaw and Snakestrike. This would be really dangerous." Dawnrose finished.

"I'll bring along some good fighters. I heard that Hedgeclaw had even killed a warrior twice his size in RavenClan and that Snakestrike is quick and small, somewhat like a snake. Don't you worry about your father." Moonheart mewed as they began sharing tongues.

"I'd better go and see Birdfeather. She'd want to know about Burningfur." Dawnrose mewed after sharing tongues. "I'll see you later, Moonheart." Dawnrose licked Moonheart's ear and padded towards the medicine den as Moonheart went on the border patrol.

"Birdfeather? I need to talk to you." Dawnrose mewed.

"What is it, Dawnrose?" Birdfeather asked, at once knowing why she had come here.

"I had a...dream I guess, of Burningfur." Dawnrose mewed and began explaining what she had seen to Birdfeather who listened intently.

"Moonheart knows right?" Birdfeather asked. Dawnrose nodded. "Good. What have you two planned for Burningfur?"

"Moonheart says he will lead a patrol with the good fighters and follow my scent. I'd be following Burningfur and Stormstar. Once I started attacking Burningfur, the patrol would be with me." Dawnrose mewed.

"That is a good plan, Dawnrose." Birdfeather nodded agreeingly. "Now go on, I need my rest." Dawnrose nodded and walked out of the medicine den.

"Cindershade! Bluesnow! Want to go hunting?" Dawnrose called to her sisters. They both nodded and the three padded out of camp.

"Mouse dung!" Bluesnow growled as a huge squirrel escaped her by barely a whisker-length. Dawnrose sighed. Bluesnow was a good hunter but she was quiet impatient.

Dawnrose had caught a thrush, two voles and a mouse by the time they had finished hunting. On the way back, she noticed Burningfur heading out, quickening his pace. _A normal hunter won't do that. I wonder what Burningfur is up to_. Dawnrose thought.

"I'll be right back! I remember something Birdfeather asked me to do!" Dawnrose told her sister and padded after Burningfur, keeping a well distance from him. She had also caught a rabbit to use as evidence that she wasn't stalking her Clanmate. She rolled in some ferns amd kept on following Burningfur.

Burningfur was mewing to Hedgeclaw and Snakestrike on TreeClan territory. Dawnrose ducked behind a tree, stretching her ears.

"What time?" A voice asked. Dawnrose realized it was Snakestrike.

"After Bluesnow's kits get to be warriors. His last ceremony. I'll tell them I found a new place filled with prey. When he goes hunting, I will kill him and pretend that a rogue had killed him. Then I will become deputy. After killing Darkshadow, I will become leader of MistClan!" Burningfur told the two other warriors.

Dawnrose gulped as she raced away, knowing that Burningfur wasn't chasing her as her scent was faint. As Dawnrose put her prey on the pile, she thought of just how many lives might be lost if Burningfur was to become leader.

**END OF CHAPTER 8! Please review and rate! New chapters will be posted daily! The attack of Burningfur will be on Chapter 10, and that's a promise! :D Thanks for reading! ~Bluefeather**


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Dawnrose gulped as she padded into the nursery. It was four moons after she had stalked Burningfur. Skycloud had given birth to two kits, a tom and a she-cat. Dawnrose was going to congratulate her friend but she knew what Skycloud and her kits would think if Burningfur wanted to become leader.

"Congratulations." Dawnrose mewed, keeping her voice steady. She glanced at the kits. Emberkit, the she-cat, had Skycloud's silver coat but Burningfur's flame-red paws. Firekit, the tom, had a orange coat with a silver tail tip and a silver chest. Dawnrose touched both of the kits gently with her nose before padding out of the nursery.

Dawnrose's heart raced when she remembered that Bluesnow's kits' warrior ceremonies were coming closer and closer. It was a matter of time before her kits would become apprentices too. To shake those thoughts out of her head, she went on a border patrol.

"I remember when we first checked the StreamClan border together." Moonheart mewed as they checked the RavenClan border.

"I know. You almost scared me when you disappeared. I thought a StreamClan warrior had taken you." Dawnrose purred at the memory.

"I often wonder why StreamClan has to eat smelly fish. They might be good warriors but with bad breath, it'll be worse." Moonheart joked. Dawnrose purred deeper, unable to contain her laugh.

"The time is coming near." Dawnrose sighed after a while. "Bluesnow's kits are being assessed tomorrow."

"That is quite close. Who do you think I should bring for the patrol?" Moonheart mewed.

"Probably Shadowstorm and Summerleaf. They are all very good fighters." Dawnrose suggested.

"And possibly Lichenfur. She has a killing bite." Moonheart mewed. "And we really need Darkshadow. He needs to see all of it."

"Good idea. How about Blackpelt? He beated Burningfur once when they trained for battles." Dawnrose mewed.

"All right. Shadowstorm, Summerleaf, Lichenfur, Darkshadow and Blackpelt. I think that would be all, unless we need some back-up warriors. Should we include Nightpaw and Riversun? Nightpaw could send a message to bring reinforcements." Moonheart mewed.

"Good. Come on, we better get back or else Dustclaw will think we were captured by RavenClan warriors." Dawnrose mewed. The two cats twined tails and padded back to meet with the rest of the patrol.

As Dawnrose and Moonheart shared a rabbit, Dawnrose thought of something.

"What if Darkshadow already sends some warriors on patrol, including all the warriors we selected? Should we have some back-up just in case?" Dawnrose mewed, taking a hungry bite out of the rabbit.

"Good thinking. I'll discuss with Darkshadow about a fox in our territory before the ceremony. I'll tell him all the warriors we chose and after the ceremony, we'll go and find you." Moonheart mewed.

"That's a good idea. Should we also include Whitetail? She hasn't been on any action for weeks. No border fights, fox attacks, Clan attacks...nothing. She told me she was going crazy with nothing to fight with." Dawnrose suggested.

"Okay. I'll include Whitetail." Moonheart nodded, taking a bite from the rabbit.

"I wonder how our kits are training." Dawnrose changed the subject, glancing at Silverpaw, who was sharing a thrush with Nightpaw and Thistlepaw, chattering happily.

"I'm sure they are happy. Their warrior ceremonies won't be too far." Moonheart mewed. The two cats began sharing tongues.

"Burningfur might be sharpening his claws tonight. Stay away from them, Dawnrose." Moonheart told his mate protectively.

"Don't worry. Birdfeather is here to treat me if I get hurt. Nothing will separate us. We have a prophecy to fullfil." Dawnrose told Moonheart soothingly.

"And you have two." Moonheart reminded her, washing Dawnrose's pelt.

"I really wonder what the prophecy means. How can we save the Clans? I hope StarClan gives us a clearer dream or something." Dawnrose mewed.

"Now I remember. StarClan sent me a dream last night." Moonheart mewed. "I tasted something really strange. It was sweet or something. I couldn't really tell. Emberstar came to me and she said 'You and your mate will meet together with six other cats at the Gathering place in five moons time. Destruction is coming for cats of all Clans. It's up to you and the other cats to save them all'."

"Destruction? I hope nothing bad will happen." Dawnrose mewed, dropping her voice as Darkshadow padded to them.

"Dawnrose, hunting patrol. Moonheart, Birdfeather needs help with herbs." Darkshadow told them. Dawnrose nodded at her mate before joining the rest of the hunting patrol.

**END OF CHAPTER 9! The action and drama will happen on the next chapter! :D Cliff-hanger coming up soon! Happy reading! ~Bluefeather**


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

"I name you, Snowfeather, Darkstorm and Graypelt!" Stormstar announced. Dawnrose cheered as loud as possible, Moonheart by her side. As the meeting finished, Stormstar went hunting, Burningfur a few fox-lengths away from him. Dawnrose followed a few rabbit hops behind him, claws unsheathed.

"Where is the-" Stormstar started mewing but Burningfur had jumped on him, claws unsheathed. Filled with fury, Dawnrose gave a battle shriek and launched herself at Burningfur. Burningfur, surprised, let go of Stormstar and turned on at Dawnrose, lashing his long claws.

Dawnrose barely ducked Burningfur's claws. She clawed his underside, trying to race away for help. _Why hasn't Moonheart's patrol come yet? I need immediate help!_Dawnrose thought as she battled Burningfur. Stormstar helped but Burningfur only sent him unconscious, sinking into the forest floor.

Dawnrose screamed as Burningfur gripped her throat, preparing for the killing blow.

"Leave her alone!" A shriek of anger raged through the clearing. Moonheart's patrol had arrived! The cats went for Burningfur as Snakestrike and Hedgeclaw appeared, along with another whole patrol!

"Go, Nightpaw! Fetch reinforcements! Now!" Riversun shrieked. The apprentice sprinted away. Dawnrose leapt at an enemy warrior, sinking her teeth into its throat.

"Whitetail! Lead Stormstar to safety!" Dawnrose screeched at the white warrior, unaware that Burningfur was right behind her.

"Look out!" Whitetail screamed back before dragging Stormstar. Dawnrose ducked just in time, snarling.

She swiped her claws at Burningfur, trying very hard not to think of the blood pouring out of her undersides and back.

"Leave MistClan alone, you fox dung!" Dawnrose screeched at Burningfur. Moonheart grasped his teeth around Burningfur's throat, only to be yanked off by Snakestrike and to sent skidding away.

Dawnrose was alone.

The other warriors were battling with the others. Burningfur, Snakestrike and Hedgeclaw were closing in. _Come quickly!_ She thought to the patrol as she sprang at Hedgeclaw, aiming for his throat. She was clawed off by Burningfur.

A battle cry rang through the forest. The second patrol had come!

"Help!" Dawnrose screamed as Snakestrike gripped her throat. Summerleaf jumped at Snakestrike, teeth sinking into his throat. Dawnrose shook some of the dried blood off as she faced Burningfur.

Flamefur aimed a blow at Burningfur before he could strike at Dawnrose.

"I am ashamed to think you are my son!" Flamefur snarled and hissed into Burningfur's ear as he held him down.

"Help me!" A yowl screeched through the air. Dawnrose leapt to see Cindershade, almost dying of no air. Filled with fury, Dawnrose sank her teeth into Cindershade's attacker.

"Leave my sister alone!" She screeched into the surprised warrior's ear, before releasing her grip and jumping at Hedgeclaw.

"Stay away from my Clan!" She yowled. Her voice was so loud, some of the TreeClan warriors stopped, giving MistClan an advantage. Dawnrose swiped her claws at Hedgeclaw's throat, hissing with anger. Moonheart leapt to her side and together, they finished off Hedgeclaw.

Dawnrose and Moonheart fought together bravely, even challenging Burningfur. With a last blow, Dawnrose killed the bloodthirsty warrior.

Dawnrose could barely lift a paw after killing so many warriors. She could feel blood pouring out of her pelt, staining the sandy floor. She breathed deeply, trying to shake off her drowsiness.

Stormstar gave a yowl. "How dare you lead my Clan into a battle!" He yowled at Smokestar. A look of true surprise entered the Clan leader's eyes.

"What? Snakestrike sent Brightpaw to tell us that you started a border fight!" Smokestar flashed a glare at his warrior.

"We never intended to start a border fight. If it wasn't for my daughter, Dawnrose, I would've been killed." Stormstar mewed, hatred coming into his eyes.

"Snakestrike! Speak! Tell us everything." Smokestar ordered.

"I won't ever." Snakestrike hissed.

"I know what has happened, father." Dawnrose mewed, collapsing into the ground. "Burningfur wanted to become leader. He wanted to kill you so Darkshadow will become leader. Then Burningfur will murder him, in chances of becoming deputy."

Dawnrose gulped in a sharp breath and closed her eyes unwillingly, sinking into darkness...

**END OF CHAPTER 10! Cliff-hanger! Does Dawnrose live or die? Read the next chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story! Happy Reading! New chapters posted daily! ~Bluefeather**


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

_"Dawnrose! Wake up! The Clan needs you! I need you!" _A voice rang through Dawnrose's ears. She felt stiff, barely able to move though she recognized the voice very clearly. It was Moonheart.

"Moonheart, stop bothering her! She'll come around. Now let me treat her or I'll pin your whiskers!" A voice snapped. Dawnrose can smell Birdfeather's scent, Moonheart's scent and the strong smell of herbs. She flicked her ears briefly, hearing a few cats mew.

"No one will keep vigil for Burningfur. Bury his body and be done with it." Stormstar was mewing to another warrior. "Okay. I'll be right back." Another voice answered. _Dustclaw?_ Dawnrose thought. Dustclaw was the only warrior that had a deep mew.

"Dawnrose, I know you're awake and that you can hear me perfectly. Open your eyes." Birdfeather mewed. Dawnrose slowly opened her eyes, glancing at the medicine cat and Moonheart.

"When did I pass out?" Dawnrose mewed, her body all stiff.

"Some time ago. Moonheart brought you back. Don't worry, no one else is really injured. Except for you." Birdfeather mewed.

"What kind of injuries?" Dawnrose's heart pounded. What if she couldn't move her paws or legs? How would she complete the second prophecy?

"Deep, deep claw marks. Almost reaching your bones. And a lot of bite marks too. Nothing really, really serious." Birdfeather mewed. "Oh and by the way, your kits were made warriors along with Rainpaw. They are now Silversun, Nightbird and Graywhisker. Rainpaw is named Rainpelt."

"That's...that's wonderful news." Dawnrose purred. Moonheart was lapping at her pelt, cleaning out the dried blood.

"Is Stormstar okay?" Dawnrose mewed, alarmed.

"Lost his first two lives from Snakestrike and another warrior but he is all well. Fallenpetal is with him." Moonheart mewed.

"That's good...Birdfeather, is the first prophecy complete now?" Dawnrose asked.

"Yes, Dawnrose. But now you and Moonheart need to work on the second one. You two must meet with six other cats at the Gathering place in exactly one moon. You two, along with the others, will save all the Clans." Birdfeather mewed. "Destruction is coming to the forest."

"How?" Moonheart gasped.

"It will be destroyed. All the Clans must move to another place. Everything will be teared up." Birdfeather told Dawnrose and Moonheart gravely.

"By what? What can possibly challenge the Clans?" Dawnrose asked.

"Twolegs. The answer is always twolegs." Birdfeather mewed before turning to treat Summerleaf.

"I wonder how we can stop the twolegs from destroying the Clans." Moonheart mewed, helping Dawnrose to her stiff paws.

Dawnrose nodded and the two cats padded outside.

"Mother! Mother!" Nightbird called. Graywhisker and Silversun at her tail, Nightbird dashed to her parents.

"I'm so proud of you all." Dawnrose purred.

"I can't believe it, we're now warriors!" Silversun purred happily.

"Come on! Dustclaw wants us to go hunting with him!" Graywhisker mewed. Silversun and Nightbird padded after their brother. Moonheart and Dawnrose were alone again.

"I'll go get you some fresh-kill. You'll need all your energy can to heal before we leave." Moonheart told his mate, before padding off to hunt.

**END OF CHAPTER 11!**

**Stay tuned for chapter 12 (final chapter of this book)!**

**~Bluefeather**


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

"Come on, let's go." Moonheart mewed as the two cats padded to the Gathering place. A full moon had passed and he and Dawnrose were working on the second prophecy: _The rose rising from dawn, will join together with a moon with a loving heart and they will together, save all the Clans in the forest. _

"Look! It's Shinefeather and Jaywing from TreeClan!" Dawnrose purred. Shinefeather and Jaywing were mates and one of Dawnrose and Moonheart's good friends.

"And there's Songbird and Pinewhisker." Moonheart nodded at the brother-and-sister warriors from StreamClan. He wasn't fond of Pinewhisker mostly because he had a major crush on Dawnrose.

"Dawnrose! Moonheart!" Shinefeather and Jaywing were surprised but relieved. Dawnrose and Moonheart nodded at them as the six cats waited for the last two, from SunClan.

"It's BreakingWind and Fireblaze!" Songbird turned to the two shapes padding towards them all. BreakingWind and Fireblaze were also brother-and-sister.

"Greetings." A voice mewed, just as all the cats gathered in their places.

"Who...who are you?" Jaywing growled, shielding Shinefeather protectively.

"I am Shimmerpelt, a former medicine cat." A transparent cat appeared on a high rock.

"Are you here to help us solve our prophecies?" Dawnrose asked.

"Yes, I am. You must all leave tonight. You need to go to HighStones and find a new home for all the Clans." Shimmerpelt's voice filled the whole Gathering place.

"Leave this place? Why? This is our home!" Pinewhisker was shocked.

"Not for any longer. You must begin your journey. Find a badger. She is called Starlight and she will help you all." Shimmerpelt's voice trailed off as she disappeared.

"I guess we must be on with our journey then." Moonheart mewed after a few moments of shock and silence.

"No one appointed you leader of this group." Pinewhisker growled but nodded. The cats all agreed as they padded towards HighStones.

**END OF STORY AND CHAPTER! Please review and comment on it! The second story will be up soon!**

**~Bluefeather :D  
**


End file.
